Moto Clan
The 'Moto Clan '''was a nomadic clan, now temporarily split between Konohagakure and Kumogakure. They earned some noteriety due to their Kekkei Genkai, and were wanted for Interrogations as a way to make them go easier. In Japanese, Moto ''(written 本) means "base, root, origin," all of which have to do with finding the truth in a situation. Background The Moto clan have always wandered the lands, mostly disconnecting themselves from the rest of the Shinobi world. They handled any and all affairs that rose within their clan on their own, with no outside help. It'd been this way for a couple of centuries, and they were fine with living amongst themselves and helping the occasional cast-away. They sometimes sent in small groups from their clan to interact with small villages. However, their semblance of peace was broken when Orochimaru caught wind of their Kekkei Genkai. After attacking the Clan while they were traveling, he kidnapped three of their youngest members, and succeeded in Killing four who tried to stop him. Other members of the clan went after him, Kou's aunt included, Kaede. They managed to cross paths with Kumogakure Shinobi, revealing their Dojutsu's existence to other Villages. After this encounter, Kages requested to meet with the Moto clan for collaboration. Full Backstory Here: Moto Clan Abilities The Moto Clan's Kekkei Genkai, Shingan (literally truth's eye), allows the user to put their victim in a trance-like state that compels them to tell the uncencensored truth when eye-contact is made and held. Not everyone in the clan manifests the Shingan, however. They can also break even advanced Genjutsus upon activiation. All wielders of the Shingan are blind with small pupils. When the shingan is activated, they are given temproary sight, and their pupils dilate widely. A glowing kanji, reading "Truth," symbol manifests in the middle. If used too long, it will result in migraines or nosebleeds. Tsukiya Moto is proficient enough with his Shingan, that he only requires one eye to be visible for it to be accurately used. He is the only person in his clan with this skill. The Moto Clan are also efficient wielders of Lightning and Water release jutsu, Lightning especially. Members who manifest the Shingan have exceptional chakra control. The Moto clan's fighting style relies on making water-based enviroments and water manipulation, as well trickery and substituion. They especially love to fatally electrocute their opponents while partially submerging them in water Appearance They are known for having all white hair, eye-lashes, and eyebrows; they also have darker skin tones and light eye colours, such as blue and grey. Those who manifest the Shingan go blind, and have cloudy eyes and nearly non-existent pupils. Even a half-Moto will have light hair, even if the other's hair is black, or some other dark colour. Those that manifest the Shingan receieve two piercings in the abdomen to help regulate Chakra flow when using it, as large amounts of Chakra go to the eye. Trivia *Inspired by the fact the Author wanted a Nomadic clan with no official village association *Most people in the clan are descended from dragons Category:FINAL Category:Clans Category:OC Clan